the mystery that is Kaze
by ANBU-kitsune1
Summary: a young girl that keeps to her self, has an abusive father and two kekei genkei! join naruto and friends as they help and befriend Kaze. rated m for language. oc and ooc
1. Chapter 1

**hey kitsune here, this is a new story I've been working on hope you like it.**

**Disclaims: ill only say this once i dont own Naruto**

* * *

oc

name: Kaze Chiyo-shi

gender: female

appearance: pure whit hair, tan skin and red eyes. (outfit is the same as the profile pic)

if you have any other questions then just ask.

**heres the story: this is my life**

* * *

Today was the day we get put in gennin teams. Everyone of cause was excited, everyone except me. And who am I… no one knows, well you ask them and they say the girl in the back of the room. The one that doesn't talk much and whys that you might ask? Cause I don't want _them_ to know who I am. You might now be thinking is she antisocial or something and I'd have to say no, I'm not. Though it might look like it from the sideline but it's just easier. The closer they get to me the closer they get to _him_ and if _him _finds out… I just don't want to go there.

"Ok now there is an uneven number of gennin so there will be a four-man squad this year, team 1…" that was my sensei well ex-sensei I guess. We get a new sensei; I'm probably the unlucky one on the four-man squad. "Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kaze."

Told you, my luck pretty much sucks. "In your face ino-pig." "Sensei why does someone as awesome as myself have to be stuck with some like Sasuke" Iruka sensei was clearly annoyed by the outburst; I don't blame him there annoying. "Because Naruto." Iruka said through gritted teeth. "The student with the lowest grad is paired with the one with rookie of the year and kunichi of the year and Kaze is there to even your team out" yeah unlucky is one word I could think of right now. You see I don't try to get the best in class nor do I try to fail, just enough to not get noticed.

"You'll be meeting your sensei now, so wait patiently until your team is called" wow did I really miss all the teams, not that it matters really. I watch as the other teams left one by one, great looks like my luck just keeps running out, out of all the sensei's I could get I had to get a tardy one. Tree hours later and a prank set up, courtesy of Naruto, and a silver hair man walked in. Are they trying to make fun of me, its not my fault I got my great great grandfathers pure white hair. Anyway, he fell for the prank well that's what the others that, I could clearly see the amusement in his eyes, well the one you could see. He looked at Naruto's goofy face, Sakura's apologetic face, Sasuke's and my indifferent face. "My first impression of you is… I hate you," he said. I stood up already knowing we were meeting on the roof and walked past him while saying "don't worry I don't like you either"

I sat on the roof holding my side as a shock of pain shot through my body. I bit my lip to hold back the scream that I could feel coming. After everyone was on the roof, Kakashi asked us to introduce our selves. "Why don't you go first, show us what to say," dumb fan girl.

"Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like something I also dislike things…my hobbies don't really have any and dream, never thought of It." Now to the normal human he only gave away his name but to me he said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many thing but the guilt is over whelming. My hobbies, you're a bit young and my dream died when I was young." How did I get that, I don't know I just do.

"Fair enough you said plenty how about we start, Sakura you can go first" I felt the others look at me like I was crazy, I was used to it. I nodded my head to Kakashi in understanding, he looked normal but his eyes showed the tiniest bit of surprise. "Hai… My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…hehehe, my hobbies are…hehehe, my dream, _scream_." Ow that didn't hurt at all.

"And your dislike" Kakashi asked calmly though I could his distress in his eye.

"NARUTO." Ow its not like I don't get enough shit from _him_. "Next broody" (I'm skipping up to Kaze, we all know there answers) "ok snowy your next" snowy… kasan used to all me that. My face went cold at the name. "My name is Kaze." "No last name?" Kakashi asked "Chiyo-shi Kaze, it's a small clan not many have heard of it, anyway I like to keep to myself, I dislike people mistaking 'keeping to myself' as being antisocial or emo, its just easier. My hobbies are collecting herbs and my dream… that's my business." There was a awkward silence as they thought about what I said.

I stood up and looked at Kakashi and stated, "tomorrow 6o'clock at training ground 7 right?" He looked stunned to say the least. "How did you know" he questioned, I looked him the eyes and said, "I just do" and left.

When I opened the door, a fist punched me in the stomach knocking the air out on my lungs and a little bit of blood drizzled down my chin. "Hi tousan." I coughed out. "And where have you been?" It was 6 but that wouldn't matter he still would've punched me, he always found a reason. "Digging my grave" I spat it wasn't a lie, being a shinobi in my condition is just like digging a grave. He punched me again. I can't tell anyone or he'll do worse. So I don't get close to anyone cause if I do they will find out and that would equal more pain. This my life, wake up to pain, train, try not to get noticed, come home to pain, clean the house, cook dinner more pain then sleep.

* * *

**thanks for giving the time to read my story.**

**r&r**

**Jyamatta**


	2. Chapter 2

**hmmm... i have nothing to say -.-**

**anywho~**

**heres the story: calming as the wind**

* * *

I woke up to searing pain as tousan kicks my side to get me up. Once he left, I look over at the clock.

_5:30am._

I have half an hour to get ready though knowing him he'll be late. I got dressed,

Brushed my waist length pure white hair and put it up in a high pony tail, with my bangs falling on top of my hitai-ate. Grabbed an apple and left at around _6:00am_.

When I reached the training field, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all there. When they saw her and the half eaten apple in her hand they all glared at her. "What? I'm not that late and sensei isn't here yet." I stated. "Your not suppose to eat breakfast but you wouldn't know that, would you?" Sakura yelled snobbishly. "I did know just don't ask any questions. Its all to troublesome."

[Is she a Nara?]

They didn't bother me after that.

It was three hours before sensei appeared, "sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life." Was our pathetic sensei's excuse but I knew better, so I didn't comment. "LIAR" but that didn't stop the others. " Ok so the point of this test is for you to get these bells." At this he held up three bells. "But there is only three bells." Sakura stated the obvious. Way to go pinkie. Kakashi just went on and on about how one of us will go back to the academy if they don't get a bell. I knew what he was looking for and knew he wouldn't find it, not in this team.

"hajime!"

I watched as Sakura and Sasuke went into hiding and Naruto stayed to fight, I sat down on one of the stumps knowing that no matter what I said, they wouldn't work together. Naruto's pride wouldn't let it, unless it for Sakura and Sakura would only work with Sasuke. Sasuke looks down on all of them and I'm in no shape to fight… hmm maybe there was a way. It all depends on Sasuke, if I can convince him to work with use, I can tell Sakura he wants to work with her and tell Naruto that Sakura wants to work with him. That would work…only one problem.

Sasuke wouldn't work with someone even if his life depended on it, which one day it will.

"hmmm aren't you trying kaze."

Oh, so he finally noticed me. "hmm what's the point their all going to fail even if one of them manages to get the bells."

I looked over at him, his one showing eye looking at the lake lazily. "You don't think very highly of them?" he asked

I look out at the lake as well. "No that's no it, they have potential as individual ninja, even Sakura if she got over her little crush. No they have potential, but your not looking at that your looking at teamwork. You'll find none in this team. Naruto's pride wouldn't let it, unless it for Sakura and Sakura would only work with Sasuke. Sasuke looks down on all of us."

I saw him look at me for a second before going back to the lake. "And you?" he questioned, understandably I distance my self from everyone, but its not just because of my father. I have… other reasons. " I have no precious people to protect so… I protect those who do risk their lives on a daily basis. Naurto is the kind to do that and even though they don't act it sakura and Sasuke care deeply for Naruto and those around them. Those that can make bounds are the ones I protect, even if I never become a ninja ill train hard. But even I can acknowledge that I can't do everything on my own"

With that said she reached down to her kunai pouch and pulled out a wooden flute. Playing peaceful calming notes. The gennin-wanna-be calmed down and thought with clear minds, no fan girl thoughts nothing on avenging and pride forgotten and for the first time…

They worked together.

* * *

**thanks guys, hope you like the story, please r&r**

**haru out ;)**


End file.
